


Only Playing To Survive

by jayneleigh



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayneleigh/pseuds/jayneleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandi has manged to get herself sucked into something when she knows she should have known better and with Mary and Marshall close on her tail, she struggles to handle the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Playing To Survive

Only Playing To Survive 

Brandi was nervous and she knew no matter how hard she tried, everyone would be able to see it. She should have known better than to get sucked into this…She had been here before and lost, she had no idea why she thought it was such a good to try again. She was low on money and she sighed as she moved forward. She prayed it would all be over soon; all she wanted was to be wrapped up in her nice, warm, safe bed. 

As she turned the corner, she caught sight of Marshall just ahead of her and tried not to look at him. She knew Mary couldn’t be far behind and as predicted, her sister’s car raced around the same corner she had just come from.

She told herself not to panic, that she should act like their presence didn’t bother her as she waited patiently for the next chance she got to move. 

She wished she could get to Peter, knowing he would be able to help her with the money situation. He had slipped her a couple hundred dollars before without question and he knew how to do it without drawing attention to them both but he had his own problems now. He was sat in jail cell, refusing to back down and pay the bail money. She could really do with him being there to help, even if it was just for moral support. Mary might be her sister but when it came to things like this, she was ruthless, especially when Marshall was involved too. 

She finally got her chance to break free from them, getting a good run past Marshall who didn’t utter a word. She was beginning to think that maybe it would be okay, that she would be able to get through this on her own. 

But then she heard them. Laughing and taunting her (and each other, because they were still them). 

She might have been ahead but it wasn’t over yet and she probably won’t win either because she was no match for them, especially when they’re together, egging each other on. 

She wasn’t going to let them get to her though; she knew her sister and she knew Mary was trying to get a rise out of her. Even when she heard Mary mocking her hat, Brandi managed to keep her mouth shut…She wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction. 

There was another opportunity to move again and there was a good chance she could around the next corner to get further away from them. 

Suddenly there was a noise behind her and a blinding light, causing her scream and drop her money.

Jinx stood in the doorway, her hand on the light switch and stared sleepily at her daughters and their boyfriends who were all sat on the floor around the coffee table where the monopoly board was laid out. 

“It’s almost 2am…” Jinx stated. “What are you doing?” 

“We’re finishing this game.” Mary nudged Brandi. “Hurry up and roll.” 

“Maybe we should call it a night…” Peter, who was sat opposite Brandi, suggested. 

“No!” Mary and Marshall claimed together. 

“Well, I’m going back to bed…” Jinx rolled her eyes. “Try and keep the noise down.” 

“Roll already, Squish.” 

Brandi sighed and did as she was told then groaned, moving her metal hat the four places forwards. 

“Ha, go straight to jail and do not pass go, do not collect 200 dollars!” Mary cheered. 

“Hey, honey…Welcome to my cell.” Peter grinned at her. 

“Is that a good idea?” Marshall asked as he shook the dice. “Putting them together in a cell? They might start plotting.” 

“Just roll, Numbnuts.” Mary ordered. 

Brandi leaned back against the couch and returned the small smile Peter gave her as they listened to Mary and Marshall’s banter. When she had suggested a double date…this wasn’t exactly what she had in mind. 

The End

A small silly, random little fic. Hopefully it was cute and not too confusing. This is what happens when I try and be clever. Lol. Please review and let me know what you think!!!


End file.
